


没题目的小甜饼

by OceansBreeze



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	没题目的小甜饼

降雨对于地中海气候的洛杉矶来说弥足珍贵，只要你翻开中学地理课本找到气候类型并稍微仔细阅读，就会知道原因。也只有在冬季，较集中的雨水才会姗姗来迟，降临在这个濒临浩瀚太平洋东侧、背靠莽莽圣安东尼奥山的海滨城市。

但洛杉矶全年气候温和，加之位于“黄金之州”加利福尼亚州的“黄金海岸”圣莫妮卡湾、拥有娱乐中心好莱坞和多所高校，吸引了大量明星大腕和来自世界各地的游客与学子。

现在让我们把注意力转移到马里布海滩的某幢豪华别墅采光最好的卧室。这间卧室面朝大海，春暖花开……咳咳，不好意思跑题了。

即使冬季的洛杉矶气温并不严寒，这间卧室里依然开着充足的暖风以使室温保持在人体最舒适的温度，king size大床上的羽绒被下面似乎有两团东西不时挪动几下，仔细看原来那两团东西是两个缩在被窝里享受美梦的人。

Peter揉揉眼睛，下身某个部位内部的粘腻感明明确确地告诉他前一天晚上的翻云覆雨。他不知道那根东西是什么时候从自己身体里拿出来的——高（和谐）潮之后他就因为如海浪般一波波渗入灵魂的迭起的快感而晕了过去，某人极大概率地在把做晕过去之后又要了他好几次、把他肚子灌得满满当当，然后换掉被弄脏的被褥把他的腿间和流出来的那液体清洗干净又抱回床上，再然后大概就是现在了。

那个狠狠地要了他大半个晚上的男人却没有丝毫清醒的意识，此时男人的双臂正从背后越过两人的身体紧紧扣在Peter的腰上、腿间的某个坚硬的东西此时正精神抖擞地顶着他的屁股，这让Peter已经能轻而易举地脑补出如果此时老男人醒过来等待自己的将是什么。不过还好，自己因为有蜘蛛基因恢复得很快，而某个老男人虽然宝刀未老但完事儿之后需要恢复和休息的时间却比自己要长。综上，Peter得出结论——Tony一时半会儿还醒不了。符合逻辑。

不得不说蜘蛛基因给Peter带来了相当多的优势，除了干那件事时能尝试更多姿势、完事后恢复得快以外，蜘蛛基因还带来了异于常人的五感与强大力量。Peter小心翼翼地从Tony圈住自己的双臂里钻出来，那地方的粘腻感在他的动作下更加不适，估计是清洗的时候Tony怕弄醒他所以只清洗了他的腿间。把放在床头的智能电子闹钟屏幕转过来面对自己，屏幕上的数字告诉他现在还是凌晨时分，外面正在下着小雨。虽然折腾到很晚，但此时的Peter已经毫无睡意，他蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，脚踩在下埋地暖、上铺地毯的地板上竟意外地感到阵阵温热，地毯吸收了他在地面走动时发出的声音，于是Peter悄无声息地走到正对着大海的落地窗前。

厚重的窗帘把落地窗遮得严严实实，不过在白天它们就会在FRIDAY的操控下拉开，让海岸阳光透进来。“黄金海岸”的阳光晒在身上让人感到光明、感到温暖，特别是在冬天的午后，被难得的阳光抚摸过的被子里满满都是太阳的味道，在这样的被子里睡上一觉的舒适感是难以用语言描述的。轻手轻脚地挑开窗帘露出一条缝隙，玻璃上挂着些许水珠，细细的雨丝在黑暗中悄悄飘过，大海与天空皆为是深邃的蓝黑色，海天相吻之处已经隐约显出玫瑰色——这是罗马神话中的黎明女神欧若拉套好马车准备在几小时后降临人间的前兆——以常人的视力是很难看到那微弱的玫瑰色，但这对蜘蛛侠来说却不是问题。落地窗旁边的小茶几上还放着一小袋昨天没吃完的果汁软糖，紫葡萄味的，本来Peter买了紫葡萄、白葡萄和草莓三种口味，后两者已经吃完了，紫葡萄味的也只剩下几颗。

Peter从袋子里把剩下的几颗糖倒在掌心，然后悉数扔进嘴里（这样做也是为了防止Tony摄入甜食超标），深紫色的糖果软软的有点凉，轻轻咬开那层薄薄的糖衣，又甜又浓的果汁与凝胶状的糖浆就从糖果里喷出来填满整个口腔。解决完剩下的果汁软糖后Peter想起反正这两天是周末，自己已经提前完成作业，学校也没有课，现在钻进温暖的被窝睡个回笼觉无疑是最好的选择。

Tony也是在此时被身边骤降的温度惊得一个激灵从深度睡眠中惊醒，在自家小男友诧异的目光下，他毫不客气地翻身把人压在身下，还带着点恶意地舔了舔Peter的耳垂：“不好好睡觉的小朋友起来干什么呢，是不是昨晚对你手下留情了？”

“没啊……我的腰还酸——痛——啊——”Peter挣扎几下之后有放弃反抗的趋势，他知道反抗无效，并且能感到自己腿间的那根小东西渐渐亢奋起来，跟压在自己身上的Tony的那根滚烫的大家伙互相摩擦着。没办法，他们似乎没有餍足的时候，而雄性生物似乎都很容易在凌晨和清晨的时候excited起来，最疯狂的那次他们好像一天内就干了几回来着？记不清了，反正那次之后Peter清楚地记得自己好几天都下不了床，得亏那会儿是暑假，否则耽误出勤率奖学金和期末成绩就很危险了。

此时Tony又咬住了Peter的嘴唇挑逗般地舔舐着，舌头轻而易举地拨开唇瓣和牙关探入口腔内，在品尝到对方口腔里残余的果汁软糖味道后报复性地咬了一口男孩响应着探过来与自己绵缠的舌尖。“kid，背着daddy偷吃糖可不乖哦~要不要daddy给你点小小的惩罚呢？”接吻的间隙Tony继续挑逗着，最开始只是将手伸进睡衣里揉捏Peter胸前的两点红，接着就鬼使神差地慢慢顺着Peter的腰部和小腹向他的身下摸去。

“唔啊……”Peter试图做最后的挣扎，“可以今晚再……要嘛？Daddy……咱们再折腾被窝里的热气就全跑出去了。”

“那你认不认错？”Tony隔着睡衣用下面用力顶了一下Peter被蹂躏过的位置。

“啊……我不该背着daddy吃糖……我错了！”Peter尖叫道。

“这才是daddy的乖孩子。”Tony揉揉Peter头上的小卷毛，然后从被窝里出来径直进入卫生间解决自己的私人问题，伴随着一阵持续了几分钟的水声后，Tony腰间裹着一条毛巾从浴室里出来，用毛巾在自己腿上胡乱擦了几把就钻进被窝。

“喂，old man你又冲冷水澡了吧，好冰。”Peter嘴上故作嫌弃，但还是往Tony身边凑了凑拱到他怀中，捧起他的手放在嘴边用哈气暖着。

“坏小孩，还不是因为你。”Tony捏住Peter的下巴将他拉近自己，在他的嘴唇留下温柔的不带任何情欲的一吻。“天还没亮，继续睡吧。”

—FIN—


End file.
